


The Cruder Household One-shot Collection

by ToxixRoxChemical



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Explanations of my Characters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hellsing meantion, JJBA meantion, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: So I have about 40+ characters for this category. They could be part of their own universe, but I can't help but have them on a similar plan of existence as the Creepypastas. But trust me, there is not a whole lot of mention fo the Pastas. Maybe here and there.The 1st Chapter is an entire explanation of all the characters meant to be in this book. It's long, so read at your own risk.some chapter after the first might have warnings, so please head them. This work is after all rated Teen and Up.





	1. The Circle & Outsiders [Character List]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is long and has nearly 40+ characters with a bit of information about them.
> 
> Also, this chapter will update as I continue drawing more of these characters (I do not have pictures for every single character yet, but I plan to make them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated On: 1/23/19  
> What's New: Aputa has an image!

**The Circle**

At the beginning of time, there was nothing. Just space and the flow of time, but behind those things were people that could be considered gods among gods. The start of the universe was when they met, and thus the universe started to be created. Other beings like them started showing up, so they started to band together to create an alliance. The goal was to keep balance and harmony between all the godlike people, fearing the mass effect of conflict between groups with god-like gifts. The alliance was named The Circle, a symbol of infinite sides or to them, infinite life.

The Circle was a large system of class, just how most of the ancient civilizations started their society on earth. The Royal Circle, or also known as the Royal Family held the two creators at the top of all the other circles, along with their children. Lady Of Space had a half-brother, Master Of The Stars which made him and his family the Closer Circle.

The loyal families of The Circle were the beginning of the Knight Circle. Cruder and Soul Family started the Knights, swearing their undying loyalty to the Royal Family while the alliance formed.

The Knights started with only four knights, each with their own powers and title; Death, Life, Hate, and Love. Having only four knights became a tradition as the role of being a knight started to get passed down every millennium to the children of the old knights. On rare occasions, if there are no other qualified people to be the new knights, the Royal Circle will choose someone from another class circle.

The Inner Circle is second lowest, usually, they are merchants, workers and people who tend to wander around the earth for little amounts of time (But still more time than any other member of the Circle). Anyone who is not in any of the upper circles is usually in this circle.

The Outer Circle is the lowest of the lowest, this circle barely exists. It’s set for the side if any of the Circle members get exiled, or for very new Circle members that can’t be trusted yet.

On the outside of The Circle, there are dangers big and small. Demons, supernatural beings, destructive humans, even angels were a threat to The Circle, or so they believed. The only reason these dangers arose was when the Creators of the universe decided they disliked what has come along while creating the universe. All the living beings with awareness and knowledge much like the god-like beings were deemed a threat in the eyes of the Creators. “They were not created directly by us. We only sowed the seed of the universe to grow into a wonderful prosperous world… instead, we have little beings tainting our labor with their wars, deaths, famines and plagues. In our eyes, you beings have created your own apocalypse, and thus we will judge you all as a whole for what crimes you’ve committed against us”, the two creators had spoken, thus making all the other beings outside of The Circle their mortal enemies.

* * *

**Circle Members**

Key for special stuff, so you know what groups they are in or if they’re related someone;

1 = Cult Group Member

3 = Married

2 = In Love/Dating

5 = Part of the Cruder Manor Household

4 = Associated with the Cruder Manor Household (meaning they often visit but are not officially living with them)

~~~~~~~~

3 **Aputa Royal** aka Lady of Space

She is the main creator of the universe and has an extreme distaste for creatures that she didn't create. Aputa is a bit of an extremist with her actions to the point she’d publically show off her tyrannical ways and sadistic pleasure of hurting someone physically, emotionally or reputationally. Married to Horace Royal and had two children with him; Alexander and Tyballa. She’s also related to Dinari Cult by being half-siblings.

___________

3 **Horace** **Royal** aka Lord of Time

He helped his wife create the universe and he doesn’t have that much power compared to her. Horace lets his wife scheme and do as she pleases, practically letting her walk all over him while just helping her any way he can. He has no relations other than his wife’s family and his children, Alexander and Tyballa.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**Alexander** **Royal** aka Prince of Reality

The eldest of Horace and Aputa’s children. He is the opposite of his sister Tyballa, always thinking he’s better than most. He has this idea in his head that he’s the next in line to rule The Circle and believed he can get away with nearly anything. Alexander is a full mommy’s boy, always trying to impress her and doing things after her model. However his mother Aputa will probably never give up her throne to her son but she still appreciates him taking after her.

___________

**Tyballa Royal** aka Princess of Fantasy

Her heart is made of pure gold and her smile is as sweet as sugar. She is very unlike the rest of her family, the exact opposite of her brother Alexander. Every day she will argue with her parents, Aputa and Horace about their point of view on the creatures living on earth. Tyballa wants the humans and creatures to stay and live their lives, without fear preferably. She believes there is good in all the creatures and is very curious in the human’s creative minds and teamwork.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Dinari Cult** aka Master of The Stars

He helped his half-sister Aputa to create part of the universe by just creating the gas needed to make stars. Aputa doesn’t give him enough credit or anyone for that matter who was involved in helping create the universe, one of the reasons why Dinari started a group within The Circle to overthrow the Royal family. He was able to create this group with his determination and yearn for justice, making it right under Aputa’s nose made it all the sweeter due to how much fear she instilled in them all. But with the group, there was no fear for they believed in brighter future. He is married to Pandora Cult and had two lovely daughters with her; Willow and Celene.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Pandora Cult** aka Mistress of The Planets

She also helped Aputa create the universe by making the dust particles for the solid planets. With the way Aputa treated The Circle, Pandora joined her husband Dinari in creating the group that was to overthrow the Royal family. She’s a kind soul who wishes the best for her family and community. Anyone could find her helping out with something even if she was supposed to be busy.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Than Cruder** aka Master of Death

It’s obvious who this is, no one couldn’t tell you who the grim reaper was not even immortals. But no one knew he’d be a gunslinger who couldn’t help enjoy living in the western times with Cowboys and Indians. He doesn’t agree or disagree with Aputa, but as one of the 1st generation knights, he couldn’t choose a side either due to some regrets of following Aputa’s orders. But he was Death, so he had to have that job. No one else was going to do his job for him except the next generation death knight which was his only son Gethen. Than married Nix, his goddess of darkness who willing helped create Gethen with him which honestly he was surprised when she agreed to even go out and marry him.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Nix Cruder** aka Mistress of Darkness

She has created the meaning of The Boogeyman in the old days on earth, but not out of evilness. It was more to be a symbol to teach children to not misbehave which she believed helped make them grow up to not be mean brats to others. As the official Boogeyman, she can transform into nearly anything but she prefers the beautiful figure she takes often, it goes the same with her pronouns when biologically she doesn’t have a gender. When she married Than she couldn’t have been happier, feeling like a goddess the whole time. Nix was even happier when they began to plan to have a child. However, her biology made is so she couldn’t create children like any of the other immortals. So Than and Nix cooked up a plan and began researching magic on how to create their child who was Gethen. Months later Gethen was born out of shadows, flesh, and a soul. Nix was as happy as could be, having never thought she’d be a mother like the ones she helped on earth.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Gethen Cruder** aka Master of Shadows

He is the only child of Nix and Than, created out of flesh, shadows and a soul. Like his mother, he doesn’t really have a gender but he has always ended up turning into a male human figure and prefered male pronouns. Gethen grew up around the Cult family more than the others in the community, mostly because of Than invited them over often. He was shy around Celene Cult who was beautiful in his eyes and he was very insecure about his appearance compared to her. He went through a phase of trying different styles with his shapeshifting abilities, but he always ended up turning back to the original form in seconds. Nix helped him find confidence when she found out about his insecurities, and soon enough Gethen asked Celene out when they were in their late teens. Celene said yes and they dated for a few years. He made Celene laugh and smile a lot due to him being a bit of a goofball. Soon enough, Celene found herself pregnant with Angel before they both got married. A few months after Angel was born though Celene and Gethen both got married happily with their daughter in their arms.

___________

13 **Celene Cruder-Cult** aka Mistress of The Moon

The youngest daughter of Pandora and Dinari. She can be sweet yet very harsh to someone, much like the moon with its two sides. Her sweetness is meant for her family and close friends and her harshness is meant for people she dislikes. There are many people she dislikes, specifically the Royal family. One of the reasons why is because Aputa made sure to spread the rumor that Celene was pregnant with Angel out of wedlock. It was true of course, but it ruined her reputation and some of her friendships for awhile. Her parents, lover and her lover’s parents didn’t care much about this minor detail, they were just happy about the child. Celene then got married to her lover, Gethen a few months after Angel’s birth. It was a grand wedding and it was everything she could ever want and more, especially with both her lover and daughter by her side.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

15 **Angel Cruder** aka Mistress of the Night (or ABC)

The only child of Gethen and Celene, she had to live with a bit of a bad reputation due to her parents having her before they were married. Apparently it was against The Circle’s norms, but Angel grew up very happy in a manor with her parents and Frankenstein butler named Walter. She was much like Tyballa, having a golden heart in her chest beating with the happiness of her smile. When she turned of age [16] that’s when things got pretty bad for The Circle and her family. Nearly 10 members of The Circle was murdered at the annual meeting with the Royal family, apparently Aputa found out about the group hiding under her nose. Angel’s heart turned black with hate and a determination to destroying The Circle for good. Tyballa had come to Angel days after the massacre to tell Angel that she could help the grieving girl with her revenge. Angel becomes the next knight of death and begins her journey to defeating the Royal family. She discovered a dark shadow named Voice (sometimes known as Victoria) who wanted to help and basically sold her soul to the shadow to become completely immortal. Aputa and Angel fight, earning Angel some permanent scars which will never heal even from Angel’s regenerative abilities. During the rest of the journey she discovers her full love for a boy her age named Sylios. Though, the love doesn’t last as she finds Sylios had given Aputa her position in which another fight ensues. This time Angel wins and finally defeats Aputa. She ended ties with Sylios by leaving that battlefield without a word. Months later Angel finds out that she is pregnant with triplets, their father being Sylios. She never told Sylios and raised Steve, Devin, and Kevin as a single mother.

At the present time she lives in her manor (Cruder manor) with many of the non-circle members. She acts as the mother figure mostly because she’s the oldest and it’s natural for her as the mother of triplets. The main heads of the household are: Angel, Bella (Vines~Bell), Darren (Dr.Online) and Zelda (Zombie Bride).

[A/N: For Angel, i’m still debating in whether she should officially find another love and have another child. It’ll be awhile until I decide]

___________

**(No picture yet)**

5 **Steven, Devin, & Kevin** aka The Grave Brothers [Stone, Digger, & Keeper]

These three boys are triplets, their parents are Angel and Sylios. However they never met Sylios and their mother so far won’t let them, which doesn’t sadden them one bit. The Grave Brothers are happy young boys who like to get in trouble just for the fun of it. At times it drives their mother up the wall, but she still loves them no matter what. She often reminds them which in turn they say it back with these big smiles. Each boy has their own personality beyond causing trouble together, they also have different appearances which makes it easier to tell them apart.

_Steven_ is the oldest, he’s a blue ghost since he had encountered an incident at the age of 4. He can still be physically there but he can go through walls and objects if he wishes. Steven is known as GraveStone because he’s a ghost and has an ability to show the past to someone. Pretty much he’s the ghost of the past like in the Christmas Courel, which is his favorite movie.

_Devin_ is the middle child, he looks much like his father and is very human-like. He’s known as GraveDigger and he doesn’t really have many abilities but he helps out the best he can with his favorite item the shovel. He’s a bit of a mommy’s boy which he’s actually proud of admitting because he knows he loves his mother and has no problem showing his love like his brothers at times. Devin has a better time with the ladies and often likes to play tea party or dress up with them to see them smile and laugh, plus he thinks it fun.

_Kevin_ is the youngest, and he’s like his grandfather and great-grandmother, Gethen and Nix. known as GraveKeeper and resembles a dark being much like Death dressed in dark clothes with red eyes. His ability is to show the future much like his oldest twin except the opposite. Kevin is the grumpy one and is known for saying no to even his own mother when he gets into one of his moods. It takes awhile for him to get out of his moods and usually has to be left alone for a few hours. Often he finds his brother’s annoying but it doesn’t mean he would leave them forever or even anyone he is close to.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Willow Biv-Cult** aka Mistress of The Sun (or White Light)

The eldest daughter of Dinari and Pandora and sister of Celene. She is a very manipulative women who dislikes her parents decisions in not following all the strict rules of Aputa. Willow is probably the only loyal immortal to Aputa out of the entire Circle. This loyalty goes as deep as making her tell Aputa about the Cult families group that wants to get rid of the Royal family. Willow sold out her own family to be known as the loyal subject by Aputa which saves herself and her husband Roy from Aputa’s future wrath when Angel and Aputa begin to fight. Angel knew it was her aunt Willow who told Aputa about the Cult family’s treason and she let her live. Letting Willow live, Angel made her suffer living after the Royal family’s fall. It affected her reputation in The Circle and she had to move to earth with her husband and children to be an outcast for the rest of her life. Willow has 7 children each one are born a year after the one before them. Ruby, Orpiment, Yearly, Gabrielle, Bella, India, and Victoria

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Roy G. Biv** aka Master of Light

The husband of Willow and father to seven daughters. He is a happy man and seems oblivious of his wife’s actions towards her family, like he was under a spell. Roy looks at his wife with love and happiness, he can’t help but smile as bright as the sun for her. He sides with his wife and takes any punishment that is also given to his wife. So when they needed to move due to being practically exiled after the fall of the Royal family he took his family to a nice house in the middle of a beautiful forest that you would only see in a fairy tale.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

4 **Ruby, Orpiment, Yearly, Gabrielle, Bella, India, and Victoria** aka The Color Sisters

Eldest to the youngest in the order of the rainbow. Each looks and behave differently depending on the color they represent. They sometimes fight but other times they all get along like a big happy family.

_Ruby_ [16 yrs old] is the eldest and she is the quiet and calm one most of the time. However, she has a short temper when it comes to be around Orpiment. Ruby has been known to very protective of her siblings, close to being deadly to assaulters.

_Orpiment_ [15 years old] is the second eldest and is a hot-headed person who likes to cause fights with nearly anyone. She is known to get in fights with Ruby very often over the smallest things, it’s like they’re both triggers for one another. At times they will team up but that’s when they are protecting their younger siblings.

_Yearly_ [14 yrs old] is the third eldest and is a very happy person, she’ll always look at the upsides of life and make people smile. She doesn’t like it when Orpiment and Ruby fight, so she usually intervene with suggesting a fun family game or having one ‘help’ her with something. It works almost everytime because she just has that happy aura around her.

_Gabrielle_ [13 yrs old] is the middle child and is the calmest out of all of the sisters. She is blind and often Yearly will help her with getting around or teaching her about something. They spend a lot of time talking about colors and textures, trying to help Gabrielle see with the creative mind that Yearly thinks Gabrielle has.

_Belle_ [12 yrs old] is the third youngest and has a calm attitude but not as calm as Gabrielle. She is known to be around nature most of the time, and that house their family just moved in really suits her needs for being close to nature. Belle practices meditation and sometimes learns about Japanese culture. Sometimes she’ll learn material arts when she can.

_India_ [11 yrs old] is the second youngest and she is a very nervous person. She hangs out with Victoria who just brings her year older sister on whatever journey the youngest wants to go onto. India knows her way around machinery and can fix up nearly anything from old to new. Her best work is on cars.

_Victoria_ [10 yrs old] is the youngest and the most dangerous. She’s very detached emotionally and manipulative, kinda like Willow her mother. Victoria had an ability unlike all her siblings and that was telepathy at a high power, able to move and see into people’s mind. She never really told anyone about her ability, not even her mother, but least she hangs out with her year old sister. It’s not often you’ll find her hanging out with the other sisters.

In the present, They visit their cousin Angel at the Cruder Manor every now and again. Sometimes they will stay for a few weeks other times it’s just a brief visit to catch up with the strange family/household. They are considered part of the family and are welcome to join the household anytime they wish.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Ambrosin Soul** aka Master of Immortality

He is the 1st generation life knight and was very loyal to Aputa like most of the 1st generation knights. Ambrosin is the only being out of The Circle that cannot die since he was ‘born’, which is part of his power. He also has the ability to give life to people which makes him the go-to person when someone is worried about death being close. Aputa often uses him to keep her age and beauty because she thinks she ages badly. Ambrosin is the only one who takes his knighthood seriously and has a moral code with rules meant specifically for The Circle. Number one, always follow the Royal family’s orders. Number two, be humble, kind and generous to others. Number three, known proper manners of a gentleman/lady. These moral rules often get brought home to his family. Married to Eve and has two children Neo Giesha and Symphony. Ambrosin makes sure to teach his children these morals to give them valuable lessons for later in life, though this sometimes doesn’t make him the favorite parent.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Eve Soul** aka Mistress of Mortality

She is the 1st generation love knight and isn’t super loyal to Aputa but she loves her husband for his loyal attitude and morals. As the being of mortality she has a shorter lifespan than most of The Circle and often her husband Ambrosin has to give her more life to keep her alive and well. Eve is the favorite parent which she doesn’t brag about to her husband, seeing it as childish and rude. She believed being the favorite meant she was doing a good job of giving all her love to her children Neo Giesha and Symphony. It’s often Eve spoils them, but since Symphony is much like his father he kinda refuses to tell his wants to his mother. So Neo Giesha gets treated like the youngest even though she’s actually the oldest, which Eve doesn’t mind babying her children. Behind all these loving lives a person who believes Aputa is evil which makes her join the Cult’s group to destroy the Royal family.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

4 **Neo Giesha Soul** aka the Mistress of The Supernatural

When she turned of age she was immediately exiled by the Royal family. The reason why was because Neo often went against the Royal family for their cruel treatment of humans and supernatural creatures living on earth. She was one of the first to really outright say she disliked Aputa. When the Cult’s group unified she began to help as an outside source, mostly as a place for meetings and secret places. Though, Neo was the one who knew everything about Supernatural beings which made her valuable to The Circle. It was Aputa’s fault for exiling such knowledge out of her reach and she soon regrets this decision as Neo continues to help anyone who went against the Royal family even after the massacre. Neo is the most likely to hang out with the creepypastas and other supernatural creatures. She’d do it more out of research but other times she does make some good connections.

In the present, Neo Giesha sometimes visits the Cruder manor and its odd household living there. She doesn’t stay there long but enjoys the atmosphere that surrounds it. Her visits usually consist of her talking to Angel who’s a dear friend of hers now. Sometimes she’ll offer to watch over the household in Angel’s place to give the immortal woman a break from the hectic times.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Symphony Soul** aka Master of Harmony

He’s the 2nd generation of the love knights and is loyal to Aputa much like his father Ambrosin. Symphony has the exact same morals as his father and follows in the older immortal’s footsteps. He was raised to be a gentleman, but not just any gentlemen. A kind and chivalrous one, both gained from each parent he was raised by. With the morals taught by Ambrosin, Symphony became chivalrous. He won over any woman's heart with courteous and generosity. Kindness taught by Eve helped him learn that sometimes didn’t need to do nice things with just his moral rules in mind, it was all the time. However, his true passion didn’t come from treating others with respect. It was music. He could play any instrument and composed masterpieces. His only dream was to give people peace with his music and forever stop the fighting in those moments of those listening to his heart play out on the instruments that his fingers moved. But with his loyalty to Aputa, it makes it hard to achieve his dream. For Aputa he has to kill and fight with the hands he makes peace with on the sweet instruments so delicate. He will regret following Aputa as the years go by. Symphony is married to Dreama and has two children; Sylios and Cylios [pronounced with a K].

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Dreama Soul** aka Mistress of Music

She is the 2nd generation of the life knights and is also loyal to Aputa much like her husband Symphony. Dreama shares a similar dream with Symphony, wanting to see people happy, smiling and not fighting. And much like her husband she knows music, however, her voice is the most beautiful instrument she could ever play. Symphony and Dreama would play and sing together for fun and often did it at parties for entertainment. They were inseparable and there was lots of talk among the Circle when they got married about how close they were. However, sadly she also came to regret following Aputa over the years like her husband.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**Sylios Soul** aka Master of Silence

Is the 3rd generation hate knight and is 50/50 in his loyalty to Aputa, unlike his twin brother Cylios. Sylios is much like a delinquent human with his look and attitude. It adds on when you know he’s the quietest immortal you’ll ever meet, barely above whisper like he’s mumbling about how much he hates someone. If you get past the bad boy look he’s actually a sweet and kind guy. Angel fell for everything about him and he fell for her as well, creating a young love. It turned out pretty okay except for the stuff that was going on at the time their love blossomed. But the relationship didn’t end well when the climax of the events began to stress them both out. Sylios was pressured to betray Angel to Aputa, which caused some tension between him and Angel when the young immortal girl found out. He got an ear full and was left alone by Angel who moved on, never to see him again and didn’t tell him about his children.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**Cylios Soul** aka Master of Sound

Is the 3rd generation love knight and is purely loyal to Aputa, opposite of his twin brother Sylios. Cylios is the assertive one out of the two brothers and he often acts like a jerk to lots of immortals close to his age. Whenever he acts kind, it’s only just a mask. The Cruder family hates his guts especially when Angle fell in love with Sylios due to the fact they could potentially be related if Angel married Sylios. Thankfully for both Soul and Cruder family, the two didn’t get married, Cylios was also thankful because he didn’t want to be nice to Angel. Though, Cylios has his own love life to worry about at the time his brother fell in love. Bella had an evident crush on Cylios, in which she seemed to not listen to everyone’s warnings about Cylios being a jerk through-and-through. He and Bella went on a few dates, but not much. Cylios was just not the person to date anyone, he was more of a bachelor-for-life. The two break ties on a good note surprisingly, but mostly because Bella took it well and understood what he was saying.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

5 **Bella** aka Mistress of Planets (or Vines~Bell)

Is the 3rd generation life knight and is one of the more recent members of the Circle. She had a crush on Cylios for quite a while and even went on a few dates with him. However, the two didn’t develop any romance beyond a sort-of friendship and Bella respected that. Bella is very kind and has a childlike wonder as she views the world. She’s optimism and the party animal in one bundle.

In the present, she is the same except now she’s considered as the happy-go-lucky-aunt that pretty much all the household members love. Bella is one of the four heads of the household. Since she’s no longer part of the Circle she has more time to do her passion: Dancing. Bella loves to dance, which means any style (but ballet is her favorite).

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**Lomahongva “Loma” Tropho** aka Mistress of The Clouds

She is the ruler of the Cloud Kingdom, always overlooking earth from the always moving world that has a direct impact on the earth’s climate and weather. Lomahongva has her own opinion of the humans and wildlife on earth, but it’s not as strong as Aputa’s. Her opinion is a love-hate due to how some humans treat the earth, but she doesn’t entirely dislike all of them and the other living creatures. Loma and Corentine like to work together when creating weather-based disasters on the earth (the disasters aren’t meant to harm, they are meant to control and release energy in the air). Sometimes people assume the two are in love, but they don’t confirm or deny. Loma is Atlas’ older sister and is the aunt of Zeus, Hades, Amarina, and Eira.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Atlas Tropho** aka Master of The Weather

Works in the Cloud kingdom with his sister Lomahongva, specifically at the factory (where the clouds, rainbows, rain, and many other weather features are created for the Earth). Atlas is like his sister, neutral about the living creatures on Earth. However, he dislikes Aputa trying to destroy them and find it not right to destroy the life that keeps the Earth in a stable circle of life. He believes the Earth was given life by the creatures roaming its surface and continuing to grow. Atlas is married to Allisandra and has many children with her; Zeus, Hades, Amarina, and Eira.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Allisandra Tropho-Astheno** aka Mistress of Nature

She is Mother Nature, simple as that. Allisandra loves nearly all the living creatures and plants on Earth except for the humans. She is bitter towards them mostly because of how most of them treat the Earth, only a few humans she could actually consider talking to. However, since she loves the creatures and Aputa wishes to destroy them, Allisandra is against Aputa completely and joined the secret group. Allisandra is married to Atlas and has many children; Zeus, Hades, Amarina, and Eira. Corentine is her twin sister.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

1 **Zeus Tropho** aka Master of Lightning

He is the twin brother of Hades and they are similar and close. Zeus is the more assertive out of the two and his words can seem harsh sometimes, though he doesn’t mean it. He’s more optimistic than his brother but not as intelligent. Zeus and Hades share the motto: “actions speak louder than words”. He’s the son of Atlas and Allisandra, his aunts being Corentine and Lomahongva. Zeus and Hades are the oldest of the children, their younger sisters being; Amarina and Eira.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

1 **Hades Tropho** aka Master of Thunder

He is the twin brother of Zeus and the older brother of Amarina and Eira. Hades uses his wit more than Zeus, often having a sharp tongue that can turn words cold even if he doesn’t mean it. He is often unemotional compared to his more expressive twin and his glare can be deadly if directed towards someone (not literally of course). Hades and Zeus believe in the motto: “Actions speak louder than words”.

___________

((This is not her exact looks, but this is her water spirit (or holographic clone) form on earth))

**2 Amarina Tropho** aka Mistress of The Rain

The younger sister of Zeus and Hades and older sister of Eira. She works with her father and aunt, Atlas and Lomahongva at the Cloud kingdom in the factory. Amarina works on rain clouds specifically which is her specialty. When they want to make snow, Amarina works with her sister Eira to create the colder rain to snow. She ones of the calmest children out of the four Tropho siblings and loves to play in the puddles after and while it is raining out. Amarina has a love interest with Haduwig, which hits off pretty well and the love continues to grow over the years. They haven’t thought about the possibility of marriage but they prefer the slow pace so far.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**Eira Tropho** aka Mistress of The Snow

The youngest sibling out of the four Tropho siblings. Works with her sister Amarina at the cloud kingdom’s factory to help create freezing rain, hail, snow and other cold temperature water stages. She’s a bit cold towards everyone and prefers to be alone, though she’s able to withstand working with her siblings every now and again.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**1 Corentine Astheno** aka Mistress of Natural Disasters

Twin sister of Allisandra. She works in the Cloud kingdom alongside Lomahongva. Loma and Corentine work very well together to the point of questioning it’s more than professional. They both don’t deny or admit to the relationship with anyone. Corentine often visits earth to use her powers, releasing Earth’s stress and energy before anything bad happens. She knows without her natural disasters nature would not continue so Allisandra and her work hand in hand to help the Earth grow and prosper. Since she works with the Earth often, Corentine disagrees with Aputa and wishes to keep the creatures who have adapted to the ever-changing earth. She wouldn’t hurt someone intentionally unless there is a reason. Like her powers being used on Earth, saving nature and the Earth from a future that may end in chaos. Her number one reason to intentionally hurt someone though is if they mess with her family. Corentine does not tolerate foul treatment to her loved ones and that’s another reason why she dislikes Aputa.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**3 Obsole Resistance** aka Master of Immunity

He is the head of the healing community for the Circle and owner of the Temple of Healing. Obsole uses magic that is considered to be healing, but any of those spells can also create immunity for the person who it’s applied to. He is the reason why living beings can create an odd immunity to a dangerous disease which usually happens when the parent of the living being is affected by such disease then survives and gives the immunity to their child. Immunity is an adaptation for living things and he’s known to help Allisandra with her work on Earth to keep species continuing to grow and adapt to the ever-changing environment. Obsole is wise and very calm, having a positive mental attitude towards everything even if the situation is dire. However, he also stays out of choosing sides and does not take part in the fight between Aputa and the Cult group. Obsole is married to Altheda and has two children; Haduwig and Eris. He’s the older brother of Metis and Mallory.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Altheda Resistance-Mana** aka Mistress of Health

She is the second head of the healing community and works beside her husband Obsole in the Temple of Healing. Altheda uses magic much like Obsole, however, hers does not create immunity in living creatures. She is considered a normal healer and is the doctor for the Circle when any of them get injured. Not all Circle members can heal like a few of them so Altheda is the only one who they all rely on when they fight the outside world that is constantly trying to rage war with them. Being a reliant member of the Circle makes her unable to choose sides and be very busy with her work. Luckily most of the Circle members don’t get injured badly except for the knights. Married to Obsole and their children are Haduwig and Eris. She’s the older sister of Errapel and Aeron.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

**2** **Haduwig Resistance** aka Master/Mistress of Disease

The child of Altheda and Obsole and twin sibling of Eris. Haduwig is non-binary but likes he/them pronouns and physically resembles a male because he wants to. He can change appearances between male, female and non-binary as he wishes. Haduwig has the ability to infect a living creature with a single creature or curse an object to infect another. However, with this ability came a curse to him so he cannot see and is paralyzed from the waist down. Though with being blind his other senses are enhanced and can sense living presences around him. Haduwig fell in love with Amarina, her kind and calm presence makes him smile. They continue to date and love one another and haven’t talked about the idea of marriage yet.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

1 **Eris Resistance** aka Mistress/Master of Disease

The twin sibling of Haduwig and child of Altheda and Obsole. Much like Haduwig, Eris is non-binary and can change into any gender. Eris prefers They/Them pronouns but will resemble a female physically most of the time. They use magic much like their family but their magic is dark and causes illness to people. Haduwig and Eris are similar and different. They are halves of one whole but they have different powers like they didn’t split that like they did most things at birth. They had loved Darren Oblig when both of them were still young and were still finding themselves. The love between them started to diminish as the tension between Aputa and the Cult increased and Eris began to help Angel with many difficult things about what Angel had become as things began to reach their climax. The secrets and time spent away from Darren start to break them apart and soon enough the relationship breaks down to distant friends. They still hang out but Eris becomes busy with helping Haduwig with his disabilities.

___________

((The picture above is not his exact colors, but this is his Virus form))

5 **Darren Oblig** aka Master of Technology (Dr.Online)

He’s one of the few newer circle members. Darren became part of the circle after his human body’s death involving technology that was advancing for humans. Thankfully Than brought him back his soul to give him another chance at life and to inform the Circle about humans advances in technology. However with him begin already dead, his appearance I much different from how he was when he was human and he doesn’t have the happiest memories of being human. He’s much happier with the close community and is very open with them. Darren even fell in love with Eris when they were young. However the tension in the Circle breaks them apart to his dismay, but he manages to continue his life the way he wants. He meets Angel and Bella who became his close friends that accept him the way he was. The Circle was slightly hesitant about Darren, especially with his destructive abilities. He’s able to hack advanced technology made by the humans (computers, phones, and the like) and even ‘hack’ beings’ minds due to their brain waves. That’s not all he can do, often if he’s feeling a negative emotion and is hacked into someone or something he will cause damage to it non-physically. For computers, they begin to malfunction with errors without a visible cause and for living creatures they slowly become mentally unstable. Darren at first cannot control this destructive ability, but over time with Angel and Bella, he learns how to control it and be comfortable with what he has become.

In the present, he is part of the Cruder household. Darren is one of the four heads of the household and is considered an uncle to the younger household members. He is very into the new things that human children are doing in the present and is often the one who understands the younger members of the household more. Darren is also the go-to handyman for technology, using his ability to hack to fix technology and repair them nicely without having to take it apart. With his abilities, he discovers many hobbies that he enjoys like repairing, constructing, brainstorming and just relaxing while web scrolling. Definitely, the one to play games or watch movies with because he’s very open about new things. Secretly a geek too, but pretty much everyone knows that in the Cruder household. Darren even discovers more about himself as the years past, finding that he was attracted to guys. He had some questions and wondered if Angel and Bella would support him about this new discovery. There was slight fear, but he overcame it and told them. To his relief, the two girls smile and gave him a hug and their words of support. He even discovered they were not straight themselves even though Angel had children and Bella had fallen in love with a man once. 

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Metis Mana-Resistance** aka Master of Alchemy

Twin brother of Mallory and younger brother of Obsole. He is a sweet boy who loves pastel colors and natural ingredients for cooking and potion making. One of the greatest cooks in the Circle and very open about new recipes from all over the world or experimental. Cooking and potion making is a natural ability to Metis and he loves it very much, especially when he’s free to do as he pleases and create. He’s very close friends with Tyballa and Allisandra because they share similar ideas of the world and creation. They often talk about lots of things and even help create recipes together with their creative minds and resources. The number one goal Metis has is to bottle love in its purest form. He’s stubborn about the goal and does not believe that it’s impossible, luckily his friends and lover support him. Metis had a crush for Errapel at a young age. At first, it was a secret until he tells his close friends about it one day. Tyballa and Allisandra support him for the love he had for the other young man and push him to talk with Errapel. With the support, Metis went up Errapel and talked. The two talk for hours and have a good time, slowly becoming friends at first. It took a few years until the friendship grew to be something more and soon enough Errapel confesses his love for Metis due to being far more confident than the shy boy. Metis was overjoyed to hear the confession and happily gave Errapel a sweet kiss. Now they are happily married and the Circle is overjoyed to have such a wonderful cute couple in their open-minded community.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

3 **Errapel Mana** aka Master of Cures

Twin brother to Aeron and younger brother to Altheda. He works at the Temple of Healing alongside his sister Altheda, acting much like a nurse to help her not be so busy as she is. His abilities are magic-based and heal only minor injuries and illness (also can eliminate the feeling of pain for a little while). Errapel is often confident and keeps his calm in most situations, though he can get nervous and shy especially when it involves his lover Metis. When he fell in love with Metis, he was shy at first about the confession because he didn’t want to ruin the friendship that they had. However, in the end, it became a wonderful experience for both Metis and him. While they were dating Errapel was very protective and always trying to attend to Metis when the shy boy was injured or ill no matter how severe. It always ends up in a cute squabble of Metis being stubborn and trying to get away while Errapel insists and tries to keep the shy boy still while he heals him.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Mallory Mana-Resistance** aka Mistress of Witchcraft

Twin sister to Metis and younger sister to Obsole. She uses magic like Obsole except it is dark magic like Eris’ magic. But Mallory’s magic is much stronger than most and can be very nasty. From the tame joke spells to the destructive hexes, she can do them all that is written in the dark spell book she had written. Thousands of pages filled with everything that one could think of and beyond, as long as it wasn’t anything made for kindness. She of course cast spells without the book, but it’s a habit for she couldn’t possibly remember all the spells on thousands of pages. When she is in a bad mood she will cause misfortune to others whether or not intentional. The misfortunes are not severe, just small little things like dropping something to small strange things happen to someone that can have a slight negative effect but doesn’t last long. However, it can be severe if she is feeling an extreme negative mood and the intention to harm someone more than just a simple effect. With all this power she has, there is a curse for it all. Mallory’s curse is that she can not bear a child ever (not even with magic), but adoption is still an option for her thankfully. Though, she shares her pain with her lover Aeron who does not care about the curse just the fact that Mallory is who she is and they can resolve the problem with other ways if they ever wish to have a child. Mallory and Aeron share similar things together, like a dark humor and the want to use dark magic to be mischievous. Though, along with her nasty spells comes a nasty tongue which is like a curse to her at times. She has a very large vocabulary for foul language and uses it very often either on purpose or not. Alos, Mallory joined the Cult group just because she wants to destroy Aputa with one of her nasty spells due to Aputa trying to use Mallory to destroy life on Earth.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

13 **Aeron Mana** aka Master of Curses

Twin brother to Errapel and younger brother to Altheda. He's not supposed to come to the Temple of Healing unless ill or injured, the reason for this is because he often causes more pain for patients even if he doesn’t mean it. Aeron was very lonely when he was younger with his siblings always working at the Temple of Healing and no one really wanted to be close to him because of his habits or they were busy too. He met Mallory by chance and almost instantly became friends. He was shy and she was full of energy. Her foul language caught him off guard at first, but he got used to after a bit of talking and hanging out with Mallory. They were pretty close as years went on and soon Aeron gained feelings for the strong witch. He gained his confidence and asked her to be his girl. Mallory was surprised at his confidence and was also overjoyed to hear him tell her something she wanted to tell him too. Now they are happily married and enjoy causing mischief together. Mallory and Aeron also have many problems they have to sort out over time but they do it together. He even joins the Cult group with Mallory to help cause trouble for Aputa who he knows is very bad.

* * *

**Other** **Characters**

Key for special stuff, so you know what groups they are in or if they’re related someone;

5 = Part of the Cruder Manor Household

~~~~~~~~~

**(No picture yet)**

5 **Zelda Biochrome** aka Zombie Bride

She started out as a human who was a scientist working on a formula to resurrect the dead. It was a top secret science experiment in a well-known and rich science facility. At the time she worked with her fiance on the project which sped up the entire process. They got the formula made and the ideas all laid out, then they got to the testing. The first few tests went well but not successful, so they changed things around and tried again. They tried over and over until they succeeded in reanimating a dog. But things began to crumble as the dog aggressively attacks Zelda and kills her. Zelda’s fiance kills the zombie dog, then goes to Zelda’s side as she dies from blood loss. He didn’t want to lose her, he’d have nothing left. Crazed from the scene and losing the love of his life, the fiance got an idea to bring her back. Changing the formula around a bit, then getting Zelda’s dead body onto the work table and begins the procedure. Once the procedure was finished, the fiance didn’t see any movement from Zelda’s body. Thinking he had lost, he walked out of the room. However, Zelda’s eye open the second the door opens then closes, her eyes very different from before. She sat up with one thought in her mind, ‘what have you done, my love?’. With that thought, she moved with incredible speed. Following after her fiance with killer intent. When she caught up to him and stood in front of her fiance, he was shocked, relieved and scared all at the same time. He tried to speak, but Zelda spoke first; “why did you do this to me? You promised nothing like this would happen to us”. Her fiance was in fear from her aggressive tone and turned to run, but Zelda caught his arm with her new found speed. “Liar and a coward...pathetic”, She told him as she killed her fiance in the most violent way she could think of. After the kill, she changes completely to no longer look like her human self ever again.

In the present, she lives in the Cruder manor as one of the head household members. Zelda is very head-strong and assertive, sometimes aggressive. Often wears a deadpan look around everyone but sometimes she’ll smile softly or show rage. She’s considered the grouchy aunt of the household and the younger members thinks she no fun. Sometimes they’ll play ‘run from the monster’ when she comes into the room which makes her smile slightly even if their screaming and yelling was annoying to her. Zelda just hangs around the manor, no one else in the world her friend or family like the household was to her. She has no motivation or reason to look for another lover and she really doesn’t have any romantic attraction to anyone. Angel has talked with her about this since Zelda is closer to Angel than anyone else, and Angel has suggested that she was Asexual. Zelda pondered that after the explanation and considered it true from her lack of interest for romance. She even hated romantic novels that made anyone melt or those cheesy romance movies that made many smile and feel all mushy inside. Zelda used to like those if they were good and she had time for them, but now lots have changed and she has discovered so many new things she enjoyed.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

5 **Stacey** aka Staples

In the beginning she loved her twin sister Stephanie. They would do everything together no matter what. But it all changes when the sisters were in a car crash with their mother. Their mother had died almost instantly from the crash, but Stacey and Stephanie were severely injured during it and were both rushed to the hospital. Stephanie was injured more severely than Stacey, or so the doctors thought. So they operated on Stephanie first which takes longer than they expected and in that time frame Stacey dies from blood loss. However, a feeling had built inside Stacey before she died. A feeling of loss, worry, anger and so much more. She couldn’t describe it in a single word or even find the words to. Dying with the feeling left her soul feeling bitter and she grew even more bitter when Stephanie lives on. Stacey wanted her and her sister to be together forever, to play games and laugh together for all of eternity. This want was so strong, that Stacey wakes up from death’s hold on her body. In the silence of the night, alone in the same room as her sleeping sister. Stacey was unable to move the way she wanted to, so she opens up a drawer meant for equipment and takes out a stapler for the skin. She begins to mutilate herself with the stapler so she was put back together in a most horrifying way, luckily unable to feel the pain. Once done, Stacey dropped the stapler and takes up a few other items. Needle and thread in one hand and two buttons from Stephanie’s old clothes, Stacey goes up to her sleeping sister who was very unaware of Stacey’s intentions. Then Stacey began to harm her sister, waking up the poor girl as Stacey begins to sew buttons over Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie tried to struggle but she was so weak and in lots of pain. “Don’t worry dear sister. You’ll be okay and then we’ll be together forever”, Stacey tells her sister as she begins to sew Stephanie’s mouth shut. Once Stacey was done, Stephanie was already dead from exhaustion, pain and sorrow. Stacey frowned as she waited for her sister to wake up, but her sister never did. She left the hospital after the death, never to see her sister for a long time.

In the present, Stacey lives in the cruder manor as one of the young household members. She’s one of the crazed ones and has an aggressive streak towards others. The heads of the household (Angel, Darren, Bella and Zelda) have found that Stacey has two personalities that control her, which they assume was a split personality disorder. One personality is just a nice kid who can be a bit bossy but is confident and smiles a lot. While the other personality is one of an aggressive creature who searches for a target to harm in some kind of way. Her sister Stephanie had come back to life and joined the household as well. Stacey was overjoyed by this, but the aggressive personality told her she no longer needed her sister after Stephanie left her twice. So when this more aggressive personality comes out, things get violent when Stephanie is in the same room as Stacey. Angel has them separated when they are not being supervised by others and even make them sleep in different rooms far from each other to keep the violence to a minimum. Zelda works with Stacey often to help Stacey control the aggressive personality more. Though when the Stacey is on her good personality Stephanie and Stacey play nicely and enjoy one another’s company. They do almost everything together again.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

5 **Stephanie** aka Stitches

Stacey and Stephanie were irreseptable from the time they were children till the car crash they both were in. Stephanie ended up in worse conditions than Stacey, making the doctors operate on her before. However she was unconscious unlike Stacey so she couldn’t tell what was happening. She didn’t know her sister died or came back to life to try and harm her. Only waking up when she started to feel more pain that the painkillers didn’t cover. Her eyes looked up at her sister with terror as her eyes were covered and damaged by buttons being sewn over them. Stephanie cried out in pain while her sister harmed her until she could only whimper as the her cries were muffled by Stacey sewing Stephanie’s mouth shut. Broken hearted, exhausted and in extreme pain, Stephanie died by the hands of her sister. However, after a few hours after Stacey had left the hospital Stephanie had woken up. Groggy and startled, thinking she was dead she looked around. She could see… but as she touched her face she still felt the buttons but they were like her new eyes. Stephanie was terrified and panicked, however her sounds were not heard from her mouth still being sewn shut. The poor girl cried while sitting on the hospital bed. A soft voice broke the silence, “why do you cry little one?”. Stephanie looked up and saw a woman wearing a blue hoodie and had sewn shut wounds much like Stephanie did. The young girl felt calm around this woman like she was no threat or a stranger. Stephanie couldn’t find words or even speak for that matter, only thinking; ‘i want my sister back’. The woman smiles, as if reading the girl’s mind, “I can take you to her, but she is not the same as she was before her death. Just like you”. Nodding, Stephanie accepts and goes with the woman to see Stacey again.

The woman who Stephanie had met after waking from her death was actually Angel who heard about the supernatural activity at the hospital from Neo Giesha. Angel had taken in Stacey before Stephanie, having heard about the twin sisters story from Stacey first. At first Angel kept the two in seperate houses for Stephanie’s safety before uniting the twins. It caused a lot of problems, especially when Stacey’s aggressive personality can be easily triggered. Stephanie is no longer afraid of her sister’s intention to harm her, having heard the story from the heads of the household and were given advice about Stacey’s unstable mind by others who understood better. Everyone worries about the two however they are slowly growing close again. Stephanie is the shy and kind twin and doesn’t seem to have developed any instability from the traumatic death.

___________

  


5 **Franki**

They were created by a terrible person who messed with death far too much. Franki was made from many children much like any average frankenstein being created from the dead and a jumbled mess. The person who made them was a perfectionist and always seems to want to add this and that to Franki. However Franki disliked being treated as a experiment or object and eventually ran away from their creator. They ran and ran until they came to the woods where deep inside was the Cruder manor. Franki saw the younger members of the Cruder household playing outside and was curious. As they approach, the children notice them and smiled and invited the Frankenstein to come play with them. Franki was slightly unsure, but they came over and learned how to play the little game they were playing. Apparently it was tag and Franki was very good at it for their first time playing. The children said Franki was much like them and invited them inside to meet the heads of the household. Franki met Zelda, Darren, Bella and Angel and he was intrigued on how different they were. They seemed like a great family despite being so different and having some issues here and there. It was what they were missing from their life, a family to accept them for who they were. Soon enough, Franki was accepted as the new addition to the family. They were a bit older than the other children but that didn’t change how they were treated by anyone. Franki was treated like a young member and was taught lots if they asked questions which they did a lot. The questions were natural for a frankenstein especially when they were not shown the world.

___________

**(No picture yet)**

5 **Walter** the Frankenstein Butler

This Frankenstein was created far before Angel was born and his creator was Celene. He learned lot under Celene’s orders and teaching, being a very skilled butler and protector. Before Walter was turned into a frankenstein, he was a normal human who tended to a human mansion. The humans he worked for were not very nice but a job was a job in the world he lived in as a human. Celene had come and visited the human mansion one day, acting like a human at the party Walter’s human master was hosting. The woman was beautiful like the moon, but something about her was dangerous. Indeed there was and Celene showed her true colors when the red moon peeked around the clouds high above in the sky. The party ended in a massacre with red everywhere. Walter had watched, hiding himself along the wall frozen with fear. Celene looked at Walter with a lost look and before the night ended he watched his life flash before his eyes. Once the night was over, Walter found himself waking up exhausted yet feeling nothing. He almost thought he didn’t die, but he was very wrong. He was very much dead, but now he was a undead monster. Celene was there too, but this time she looked much sweeter and less dangerous. She began to explain what happened and had told him that she spared his life in a way and in return she wished for him to server her. He couldn’t really refuse, Celene may have killed him and then gave him life again but the way she asked seemed like she needed help. So he joined her to the Cruder manor where Celene’s husband was waiting.

Walter helped Celene with raising Angel since she was a slight handful with her abilities much like her father’s. The frankenstein was like a close family member to the them and Angel considered Walter like an uncle. Overall he was protective of the family and had learned much just to keep them safe and help out the best he could. He even continued to live past Celene’s lifespan when she met her unexpected end. Walter served Angel even when she had made a new family in the Curder manor. He was happy to see the manor alive again and especially with the Cruder family growing more and more even if not all of them were not of the same blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all of the characters, I will not be adding more (well maybe one later on) characters to this group. It's a hassle just remembering all their names XD.


	2. White Lillies [Roy x Willow]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Roy x Willow (Both my OCs)

What would say ‘I love you’ more than handing over someone's favorite type of flower to them with a shy blush on your face? I could think of plenty more ways, but they'd be too bold. Least in my opinion. Coming off too strong would be bad for me. I didn't want to be embarrassed or make the person I really like uncomfortable. Of course, the person I liked was confident and very stoic. Though, I knew there was a smile under all that somewhere.

‘Here I go’, I thought, walking up to my lonely crush with the bouquet behind my back. She was looking the opposite way, golden sun hair blowing in the soft summer breeze. I wished sometimes I could run my fingers through her soft hair… but that would be weird, wouldn't it? Moving the thoughts aside, I stop a foot away from her. Then tapped her shoulder lightly to get her attention. She didn't jump or yelp in surprise, instead just turned her head to look at me. A blush creeps up on my face as she looks at me, it was such a nice warm feeling for her to just notice me even if it was really nothing to her. “H-hi”, I spoke up, embarrassed already whole I shyly waving with the hand not behind my back. “Hello Roy, how are you today”, her voice was soft just like her ivory skin and very unlike her bright gold eyes that I let stare into my soul. ‘Gosh...she knows my name!’, I happily thought as a soft smile appeared on my face. “I'm good, thanks. How about you Willow?”, I sort of lied to her. I wasn't good, I was wonderful. Couldn't be happier with her talking to me. “I'm okay”, Willow responded, a slight frown dips her usually stern lips. ‘okay?’, I questioned in my head, giving her a concerned look. “Oh? What’s wrong?”, I asked her. Watching her expression, it goes back to usual by force which worries more. “Nothing too big. Just a little family argument is all”, Willow’s tone told me it wasn’t nothing. I cared and was now determined to make her smile even if it was a small one. “Well, how about we do something to forget about it?”, I suggest with a soft smile. Willow looked at me with curious eyes now, “and what is that?”. I had many ideas, but they could wait for a moment. There was a bouquet behind my back that was waiting to be revealed. “Well…”, i drawled then took out the bouquet from behind me to show her. Willow’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, then glanced up at my face in almost disbelief. “...would you like to join me on a walk in the big flower garden? The Lilies are lovely this year...other flowers are too of course, but I just heard you liked Lilies more”, I began to ramble. Willow was still looking at me as I rambled but a smile creeps up on her lips. Stopping me from continuing rambling, she spoke up, “I’d love to”. My heart skipped a beat as she said that, a big goofy smile appearing on my face. I was so entranced I didn’t realize I leaned forward like I was going to kiss her. Only noticing when she placed a hand over my mouth to push me away, a stern look on her face again. “What are you doing?”, she asked like asking about the weather. “Ummm…”, I began to reply, “...sorry”. Adjusting myself, I give her some space as I stand up straight. Coughing awkwardly, I said, “so about that walk?”. That smile returned and I knew now she was looking to take it slow. I didn’t mind restraining my train wreck of ideas, after all, she deserved whatever she wanted and I would gladly give it to her because I wanted Willow to know she meant the world to me. She was like a light ray in the darkness to me and I wanted to see her shine even brighter.


	3. Blessed [Gethen x Celene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gethen x Celene (both my OCS)

When looking in the mirror, I see a monster… a hollow of a man who I was supposed to be. That reflection looks at me with pitch black eyes that are so dark they resemble the void. I'd rub my face with my human-like hands, watching my coal-colored skin move like flesh. However, I know I wasn't really made of flesh and bone. My parents were beings of the beyond, Death and Darkness, creating a child made from shadows and a soul. That child was me, their one and only. What a disappointment I had become.

I stand there in the bathroom as I rub my face and look in the mirror, thinking to myself. This was a routine I made for myself when I began dating this beauty. She was a goddess, maybe more. And I was just a shadow of a man. My mind makes up so many scenarios and words that describe my admonishment when that beauty said ‘yes’ to me. To me of all beings! But these thoughts… I can never shake them. They haunt and fill me, making me doubt myself as they compare me to my goddess. “How could she say yes? Does she pity me?”. “You're a monster, and she's a goddess. How can you live up to her expectations?”. “Are you good enough for her?”. These thoughts repeat like a chant in my head, my eyes on myself in the mirror. 

My eyes then glance at the movement in the mirror. There… standing there, in the doorway was my goddess. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail of waves that in a way reminded me of the ocean. It could be messier and still look beautiful on her. Like the moon had blessed her with its light, her skin nearly gleams as if looking at it when a moonbeam sneaks in to take a glance at her beauty. Then her eyes… like a starry night sky. A deep royal blue that I could get lost in mere seconds of looking at her. My face heats up as I catch myself staring at my goddess for longer than a moment. Looking away from the mirror so she wouldn't catch my eyes staring at her, my eyes find something else to look at in the room while she was she was still in my eyesight. But she knows, she always does.

“Liebe, what are you doing?”, she asks, her voice soft like a lovely lullaby meant for the sweetest baby. Her plush pink lips were unturned into a sweet smile. It was directed towards me, more than I believed I deserved from her. “I was… I was just fixing up for the day”, I replied like a shy schoolboy. She giggles softly with that beautiful voice of an angel. “Since when did you care so much? We aren't even going out today”, my goddess questioned, it would be mandatory to answer. I could never not answer her. “Well, I thought I'd try something new today. Shake things up… ya know?”, I was so nervous talking to her after being caught looking at myself in the mirror like I had. That lovely smile never faltered as she looked at me. Noticing the way she looked at me, I turned my body towards her so I could fully see. She was right in front of me and now I wasn't blind. My goddess was looking at me with love in her eyes like she adored me no matter how nervous I acted around her. The thoughts said I didn't deserve this treatment, but her eyes melted them away as I got lost in them. We began to gravitate towards each other. One foot in front of the other, until we were inches away from each other. “Your such a dork…”, she said in a loving way, some of her German accent coming through. Her words made a smile pull at my lips, but not as nearly as big as it could get. But she wasn't done speaking… “But you're my dork”. With that she leaned a little, head tilted up and captured my lips. Her lips were soft and gave love filled kisses, ones that I nearly thought I didn't deserve. I know now that she may also feel the same butterflies as I do when she's around me.

The kiss ends and she looks at me with that same sweet smile and loving eyes. I was smiling brightly when I look at her, my pearly whites shining in the light. “I think I just got some butterflies”, I told her, which gained me a confused look from her. With a chuckle, I waved a hand like one would gesture to an object being shown off. A few dark butterflies made of shadows, just like me, began to fly around the room. Her eyes light up as she saw the little creatures, that smile growing bigger. This moment was one I'd cherish, especially that expression that I had made her pull. I was blessed by this goddess… my goddess.


	4. Cosplay [Angel & Bella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters involved: Angel, Bella, and Darren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting seeing my characters in different outfits and styles. I decided to use JJBA and Hellsing for the cosplay ideas.

Bella: Did you use my green lipstick?

Angel: um, yeah? Why do you ask?

Bella: I was just wondering. It looks good on you, not going to lie

Angel laughs: Thanks… probably won’t wear it again though…

Bella: I’ll take you to a Con

Angel: I’ll do it!

* * *

Darren looking through the photos: I think some of these are pretty good.

Bella: oh yeah? Let me see!

Darren shows Bella the pictures.

Bella: Woah! You got some good ones of us!

Angel comes over: Let me see too

Darren shows Angels the pictures too.

Angel: You're pretty good with that... camera

Darren: You were going to call it a magical image capturing device again… weren’t you?

Angel pauses: ….maybe

Bella laughs: hehe, it’s okay Angel. Call it what you like! Magical-image-capturing-device sounds way cooler!

Darren: But that isn’t what it’s suppose-

Bella cuts Darren off and covers his mouth with her hand: Shhh, none of that sciency nonsense.

Angel: Bella don’t suffocate him. Even if we’re all dead it doesn’t mean we can’t suffer

Bella pulls her hand off of Darren’s mouth: Aww, sorry Dare. 

Darren shrugs: It’s fine, just be careful. You're stronger than you look

Bella giggles: Thanks!

Angel: I don’t think it was intended to be a compliment 

Bella: It was to me

Darren chuckles: Alright you two, let’s wrap up this photoshoot before we have to go pick up the kids from the Slender mansion. 

Angel smiles: Right, don’t want to leave them there longer than we should. Who knows what could happen. 

Bella scoffs and laughs: Ha, like they haven’t almost destroyed the building more than a 100 times. 

Angel sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of her neck: Right, I still own Slender for all that trouble they caused. 


	5. One Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Angel, Neo Giesha, Belle, Darren, Devin, Kevin, Steven, Toby, and Sally (first 7 are my ocs the last two belong to their original creators)
> 
> Warnings: Swearing

Angel: So today was crazy

Neo Giesha: How so?

Angel: Wellllll… it’s better if I tell the story.

Neo Giesha: Just get it over with and don’t waste my time

Angel: But you have all the time in the world

Neo Giesha: Just tell the story

Angel: Fine, jeez….

It started out around lunchtime. I was getting a bit busy and Belle had offered to take the triplets off my hands for a bit. Agreeing, I let Bella walk out of the manor with the three. I shouldn’t have trusted her when she was planning to take them out in public. Devin gets hyperactive to the point of vomiting sparkles and rainbows, stars in his eyes, and sugar for blood. Kevin gets aggressive in crowds to the point where he’ll have a yelling match with a wall that ‘bumped into him’. Thankfully Steven is the most normal out of the three, but if he gets under someone’s staring eye to the point of being uncomfortable his brothers will start getting protective.

Neo Giesha: Wait, in public? I thought they would stick out like a sore thumb with their appearances, least to the humans.

Angel: Oh, I almost forgot you don’t know about that magic.

Neo Giesha: What do you mean? I know almost everything.

Angel: If you did I don’t need to explain this to you

Neo Giesha:... Continue

Angel: The magic keeps us hidden from normal human eyes if we go beyond the forest boundaries

Neo Giesha: Like the magic barrier to the Slender Woods?

Angel: *nods* Indeed, just like that.

Neo Giesha: Alright, please continue the story

Angel: Thank you…

Bella took the triplets to McDonald's, specifically the one with the play area to keep them busy. It was overall a nice idea, however, she should have made someone come with her so the three boys wouldn’t be such a handful. They got lunch and ate, everything was pretty normal until about the time all three boys finished. Devin, Kevin, and Steven ran off to the playground without a word to Bella and proceeded to wreak havoc. She let them of course, is more lenient than I am. Overall they trampled around and scared the other kids with Kevin’s yelling and Devin’s extreme hyperactivity. When Bella got back she said, “I don’t think these three are your children, yet they are”. I laughed a bit, knowing how much of a handful they were. Though I didn’t know the extent of the havoc since I didn’t get much detail other than the spewing of words from the triplets as they excitedly told me about their lunchtime and the receipt from McDonald's. Bella bought them 60 chicken McNuggets. I don’t which child got more or less. I just know 60 were bought and knowing my children they were all eaten without the need for air.

Neo Giesha: How are your children not dead?

Angel: *shrugs* not sure, but two of them can’t really die even if they wanted to. And the other is just a colorful blackhole taking things out and then spewing them back out as a sugary mess.

Neo Giesha: There’s something wrong with your children

Angel: I know and I don’t give a fuck.

Neo Giesha: *sigh* I’ll never understand your reasoning.

Angel: You probably won’t until you have kids of yours. IF you do actually.

Neo Giesha: Adoption is always an option

Angel: Please take Stacy and Stephanie

Neo Giesha: maybe, I’ll think about it. Now continue the story, I’m guessing it’s only just getting started.

Angel: *laughs* Haha! Yeah….

Every since lunchtime, I’ve been trying to calm down the triplets, but they never sat still for a second. I blamed Bella for giving them 60 McNuggets, after all, it could be the only other reason as to why they were not listening to me. The three of them usually listen since I can deal punishment whenever I deem necessary since I am their mother, however, today seem like one of those days where my words went into their ears and out the other. Luckily I got some help when Toby and Sally came over since Slender and I made a deal where I’d watch the two so they wouldn’t bother him during certain days. Toby is a close friend who I consider a brother, even the triplets consider him family. “Uncle Toby” is what the three boys would always cheer when Toby came over to visit. They are absolutely obsessed with him at this point, but I blame it on Toby letting them do whatever they wanted while taking the blame for their havoc. Responsible yes, but sometimes everyone is at fault for events.

Neo Giesha: Aren’t you also at fault for letting these situations happen?

Angel: *sigh* you really are going there, aren’t you?

Neo Giesha:......

Angel:... Yeah, I suppose I am at fault. But I need a break from those kids!

Neo Giesha: Don’t we all

Angel: *laughs* yeah… moving on...

So I let Toby watch the triplets for me since he got an idea. Letting it happen I just take Sally upstairs to see Stacy and Stephanie who were quietly playing in one of the playrooms I created for the kids. I let the girls play while I head to my studies to work on one of my projects. Hours went by and everything seemed fine. There wasn’t screaming or yelling, pretty calm from what I could tell from my studies. Deciding to check up on the triplets and Toby, I went downstairs to the living room to find horror. The TV was lightened up on a blue screen from when a disc was done playing, illuminating the partly dark room. Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere on the floor and draped across furniture to create a fort that was long since destroyed. That wasn’t what got me though. There were dozens of small and large bags of Cheetos among the mess and turning on the overhead lights for the room revealed the worse parts. The orange of the cheese of the Cheetos was rubbed all over the furniture, pillows, and blankets with crumbs everywhere like they were stomping and throwing them.

Neo Giesha: *grins* what was their punishment?

Angel: First they had to get a bath, then I had them to play in the other playroom so the mess could be taken care of.

Neo Giesha: Did you use magic to clean up?

Angel: *frowns and nods* yeah, but that didn’t help with everything. Had to wash clothes, pillows, and blankets through the wash a bunch of times just to get the stains out.

Neo Giesha: *laughs* heh, well they seemed to have fun

Angel: I should have seen it coming since they were so quiet, but I thought maybe they were watching a movie or fell asleep.

Neo Giesha: You still hold onto hope? Didn’t your heart turn dark?

Angel: *huffed* well, not exactly. Just because Voice is apart of me doesn’t mean I don’t have good qualities still.

Neo Giesha: *smiles* I’m glad you haven’t changed

Angel: Me too… there’s still more story ya know. Wanna hear?

Neo Giesha: Hit me

Angel: *grins* you’ll like this one for sure…

The triplets weren’t the only troublemakers of the day. Sally, Stacy, and Stephanie were up to some serious trouble. Darren even got involved and he usually doesn’t get near Sally when she’s at the manor. It all apparently started when Sally mentioned an idea to Stacy. You know Stacy Neo, she takes this way too much to heart and will make it happen. No matter the cost and trust me, she can get intense. From what Darren had told me Stacy had gone out of the playroom in search of a person, or ‘victim’ as he had put it. Not many can say no to Stacy, which is how Darren got dragged into the playroom to play tea party with the girls. After hours of Darren having to endure the three young girls’ torcher while I dealt with the mess in the living room, finally, Bella had come along. She had walked into the playroom to only start laughing hysterically and calling my name. Thinking that some more havoc was dealt with the manor I came up to see quickly. Only to find a sight that made me choke down a laugh. The girls not only forced Darren into playing tea party with them but also dress up. They made him wear a frilly skirt, fairy wings, and a crown while he wore a face that said; “please save me”. The girls were all pretty happy at least, but the sight of them and him all dressed up like that was a sight for sore eyes. Bella even got a picture before running down the hallway laughing and crying with her face pink from the effort of holding it all back which failed miserably. I looked at the scene with a smile, about to say something until I saw a look Darren had never given anyone which was directed towards me. It spoke more words than anything he could ever say, which shut me up instantly walked away to leave the girls and him to do their own thing.

Neo Giesha: *laughed* What Darren do after he escaped the girls?

Angel: He kinda upset the girls when he left, but it was getting late by that time. Though he still has yet to catch Bella who still has the photo.

*Bella laughing and running around with Darren shouting curses at her while chasing after her*

Darren: GIVE ME THE PHONE!

Bella: *sticks her tongue out* You got to catch me first dummy!

Angel: *sighs as she watches* If he catches her he’s gonna take away all the technology Bella owns for a day, least the internet.

Neo Giesha: I didn’t know Bella relied on the internet that much, nor had a phone

Angel: Yeah… not exactly sure either. All I know is Darren got us all phones for communication purposes. Bella has taken to it very well and often stays up watching tutorials and DIY videos on youtube.

Neo Giesha: All of you are worse than the humans

Angel: *shrugs* not my problem really, but it’s nice. Humans are less of a problem lately and it’s been pretty easy to blend in with crowds now. We’re the average human family

Neo Giesha: I wouldn’t call this average

Angel: *stifles a laugh* close enough


	6. Dare to Dress [Angel & Bella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Angel & Bella (Both my OCs) ['not' romantic] ((*cough* they're cute together *cough*))
> 
> Character Mentions: Zombie Bride [Zelda] and Dr. Online [Darren] (Both my OCs)
> 
> Warnings: Mention of drinking and Undressing (not sexual) ((If you don’t like these topics, don’t read below the Keep Reading line))

  


( **A/N:** Bella is on the left and Angel on the right. I think this turned out really cute)

* * *

“you got to be kidding me”, Angel muttered to the two sitting across from her smiling like jesters. “I thought you couldn't drag anyone into it”, she said again as the two didn't reply except for laughs. Bella, who was sitting beside Angel just shrugged. “it's no big deal. Sounds like fun in fact”, Bella smiled softly in her usual cheery tone. “just go ahead and do it you two. We'll be waiting”, Zelda smiled which wasn't usual for her. “y-yeah! Get to it. It'll be fun!”, Darren was the drunkest out of them all so he was way out if character. Angel groaned and stood up with Bella, dragging her feet along with her to the bathroom. She and Bella went into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

“Alright, get it all off. I'll do the same”, Angel said, not pleased with what they were doing. Bella only nodded with a smile and turned her back to Angel as she began to take off all her clothes except her underwear. Angel turned her back as well and undressed the same way as Bella did. Once finished they took the bundles of their own clothes and tossed them at the other, switching outfits. “why don't you wear tights?”, Angel asked Bella as she looked through the outfit worn usually by Bella. “I never need to with how long the skirt is”, Bella replied as she began slipping on the clothes Angel wore. “don't ballerinas wear tights though?”, Angel questioned, slowly putting on the small outfit that she knew wasn't going to for her. “I suppose, but I guess not me”, Bella laughed, finishing dressing before Angel. “your weird”, Angel mumbled then asked, “could you help zip the back for me… if it fits”. “sure, I'll make sure it fits. So suck in that belly”, Bella grinned and went up to Angel’s back and zipped up the dress zipper all the way up forcefully. Angel yelps slightly, not ready for that kind of tightness. “d-did you just call me fat?”, Angel questioned, giving Bella a suspicious look. “Nah, you're thick”, Bella replied nonchalantly before leaving the bathroom. “isn't that the same thing?!”, Angel yelled at Bella, confused. Huffing, Angel followed Bella out of the bathroom to reveal their outfit switch to the other two.

Angle’s clothes on Bella was like living in a hot swamp of fabric. The suppose to be skinny jeans slipped often off of Bella’s hips and the pants length could trip her if she walked just right. The usual blue jacket that fit Angel perfectly was like a blanket wrap for Bella. Sleeves were longer than her arms and the collar was lower on her due to the height difference between the two girls.

On the other hand, Bella’s clothes on Angel was like wearing one of those corsets that were trying to suffocate you. The once knee high skirt looked like a mini skirt and since there were no tights it made the outfit look more sexual than it really was. The top half of the dress was like a leotard and stuck to Angel like a second skin. It squeezed her bosom and the collar looked short on her making the dress worse than it already was to her.

“I need to get out of this now”, Angel said as she adjusted the skirt for nearly the hundredth time. Zelda and Darren looked at the two with straight faces, but it wasn't long until they started cracking up smiles and laughing. Bella was smiling as her two friends laughed, flapping her arms like a bird since the sleeves of the jacket were so big. The laughter started to die down with Angel giving both a deadly glare full of daggers. “you done?”, Angel asked Zelda and Darren. “Haha-Hold on… give us a sec”, Darren said with some laughter. Bella and Angel waited till the laughter finally died down completely. “alright, now we're done”, Zelda said. “n-no! Wait!”, Darren suddenly shouts and gets up looking for something. He finds it then comes back over to Bella and Angel, holding his phone like he was taking a picture. “say; ‘it was a dare’”, Darren said as he clicks the button on his phone to take the picture. “it was a dare!”, Bella shouts as she instantly hugs Angel right before the flash of the camera goes off.


	7. Lazy Morning [Angel x Eyeless Jack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Angel x Eyeless Jack (Angel is my OC, Jack is not)
> 
> Character Mentions: Grave Brothers [Steven, Devin, Kevin] (My OCs)
> 
> Warnings: Adorable heathens, (for Bonus and slightly ending of the text) slight Mature Themes

**A/N:** Eyeless Jack is a Creepypasta and belongs to his original owner, however, he may seem very different in my writing from what others believe him to behave but this is because I’m using my own opinion of how I see him. So please don’t go complain to me about this, it is intentional and I’m aware of it. Thank you. Anyways, I’ve been putting this idea off for a bit because I was going over some things about the creepypasta fandom and kinda got sidetracked. So hopefully this turned okay.

I found a couple of references of what I imagine Jack kinda looks like. The links are below and please give the artist their own like (if you can) for the hard work put into these masterpieces.

[ https://www.deviantart.com/ishi-haru/art/Eyeless-Jack-Dat-Face-496435862 ](https://www.deviantart.com/ishi-haru/art/Eyeless-Jack-Dat-Face-496435862)

[ https://www.deviantart.com/la-mishi-mish/art/What-s-Under-the-Mask-343453115 ](https://www.deviantart.com/la-mishi-mish/art/What-s-Under-the-Mask-343453115)

* * *

The cool summer breeze gently billowed through the light curtains hiding the open doors to the balcony. Morning light filtered through the light fabric to reach out to the room that was once covered in darkness a few minutes ago. The rays reached out to the bed where two breathing beings laid under the soft covers. They didn’t move, staying still as their breath was slow with the rise of their chests. The couple was intertwined, facing one another with their arms around each other. Both were calm with the peaceful morning. Even the Cruder manor was quite throughout its vast hallways and various rooms full of the family members housed there.

A soft creek from the master bedroom door broke the silence, not enough to make a racket but enough to be known. Then a short head peeks into the room to look in, seeing the sleeping couple or at least one of the two’s backs. The child turns their head to look back into the hallway, soft whispering to someone else. “Shhh, Mama and Jack are still asleep”, Kevin whispered to his two other brothers who were waiting patiently for him to scout out the room. “Then let’s go in like ninjas!”, Devin whispered-yelled excitedly. “I don’t know Dev, we might get caught and it’s way early. Mama might get mad”, Steven was the reason among the voices speaking. “So what? She still likes us”, Devin grinned mischievously and pushed passed Kevin into the master bedroom. “H-hey! We need to talk about this before we just barge in!”, Kevin whispered-yelled at his energetic brother. Devin only turned his head and gestured for them to quiet before sneaking over to the bed where both Angel and Jack laid still sleeping soundly. Kevin huffs and walks in right behind Devin. Steven was more hesitant but wandered in slowly towards the bed.

Devin, Kevin, and Steven peeked over the foot of the bed towards the couple who were very unaware of their presence. They starred for a bit before one spoke up. “Mama?”, Devin said quietly at first but sees it does nothing to wake his mother. “Mama?”, he says louder, then continues, “Mama, Mom… mommy?”. Devin continues to go through his names for his mother until Angel groans and shifts in her sleep. “Wh-what?”, Angel mumbled sleepily, only starting to open her eyes. She brought a hand up to her eyes and rubbed the sleep away before turning her head slightly to look at her three sons. Devin smiles happily like he just created the best mud pie in the world. Kevin looks at her with an unsure soft smile, wondering if she was mad that they woke her again this early in the morning. Steven softly smiles at his mother, just happy to see her awake. “Good morning Mama”, the three chirp in unison. This roses a soft yet gruff chuckle from Jack who was once sleeping before the three munchkins wandered in and called to their mother several times. “This early? The sun has only just risen”, Jack said, his voice gruff from sleep but he still tried his best to smile at the boys who were peering at both the adults. The three boys smiled at Jack too once they realize he was awake too. “Morning Jack!”, they chipped happier than they greeted their mother. Angel scoffed in a fake jealousy but she smiled and moved over and opened her arms towards the boys, “come on you three. Let us get some more sleep”. Surprisingly Steven was the first to crawl up onto the bed and go snuggle into his mother’s stomach. Nuzzling his nose right into her with his arms tightly trying to wrap around her. Angel softly petted Steven’s hair with her hand, letting him hold her close. “Hey! Make room for us!”, Devin nearly shouts but keeps his voice close to a whisper. Then Devin also crawls up the bed towards the other three already there. Jack opened his arms to Devin, knowing the kid was fond of him more than the others. Taking the welcoming, Devin snuggled himself into Jack’s arms. Kevin huffs, not exactly fond of cuddling but he wasn’t the one to like being left out. He was the last to crawl up onto the bed and plopped himself between Devin and Steven to just lay on his back with his arms around each of his brother’s waists to try and be part of the cuddling. Angel and Jack reached their hands around the three to hold each other’s hands, smiling at one another as the boys snuggled into the bed between their mother and father-figure. The triplets began to close their eyes as the warmth of the closeness put them at ease. Soon enough the three boys found themselves sleeping once again.

Jack looked up from the three boys to look at Angel, smiling softly. Angel’s eyes crinkle as she smiles widely at her lover, almost stretching her stitches keeping her cheeks together. A few silent minutes pass before Jack speaks up to break it, “how’d I get so lucky?”. Angel scoffs and laughs quietly, “are you kidding? I’m the lucky one here, after… you know”. Her gaze goes back to the three boys sleeping between them when she hesitates to talk about the past. “Yeah, but that guy was an ass. You deserve better”, Jack was quick, making Angel look back up into his eye-less sockets. “Are you implying something, Jack?”, Angel held a teasing tone, the corner of her mouth uplifting slightly to a smirk. He was now hesitant, cheeks flushing a light red through his dark coal skin tone. “Um, well I wouldn’t call myself perfect, unlike you… I’d say about average maybe, but definitely better than him. I don’t know really, I mean look at me. I’m not exactly charming or the type of guy most people would find attractive. Not to mention my eating habits”, Jack was nervously chattering, getting a bit quieter as more words flew out of his mouth. Angel only giggles lightly as he only flustered himself more by talking. She held a finger up to his mouth to quiet him, “I’d kiss you, but I can’t reach that far with these three snuggling us”. She removes her finger from his face and once again holds his hand. Jack awkwardly chuckles and smiles at her, “thanks babe”. “No prob. Now let’s sleep. Last night was exhausting”, Angel muttered just as she snuggles closer to Steven before closing her eyes. Jack chuckles and closes his eyeless sockets to get some more sleep into his schedule that day.

**Bonus:**

A few hours later when the manor becomes more alive. The triplets had already woken up and left the master bedroom to go get breakfast that was made by Walter the family butler. Leaving Jack and Angle to sleep in alone again, intertwining their bodies like before. Though they didn’t get much more sleep after the three boys have left the bed. Angel was getting too antsy to start the day which only got Jack uncomfortable with how much she was moving. This only ended up them laying in bed awake, processing still that they kinda needed to get up for the day. Angel was the first to get up out of bed and start to get dressed in her everyday clothes. He followed suit, taking his time since he was still tired from staying up last night. Jack knew he wasn’t as life given as Angel was, his body still going through phases of living longer than it was originally made to.

“Ever thought about more kids?”, Jack was only joking, knowing how much the triplets were a handful as well as the addition of the twins that were adopted by the family not too long ago. Angel sputtered on nothing but her own saliva in shock, turning her head and looking at him as she zipped up her hoodie. “Um, maybe… what’s spurred this on?”, Angel wondered, confused and not taking the hint it was a joke since it wasn't noticeable to her half-asleep mind. “N-nothing! I was only joking”, Jack chuckled awkwardly, waving it off like it was nothing. She only frowns slightly, “oh”. To Jack, she looked hurt and he tries to fix that, “but, that doesn’t mean I don’t think about it”. Angel’s features soften as her lips curve into a smile, “it’s okay Jack, you don’t have to tell things to me to make me feel better. The truth is stronger than anything spoken, remember that”. “Yeah, your right. Sorry… but I kinda was telling the truth. I sometimes think about it… but, I don’t know. I have never been that guy who was felt ready to have kids or even think about having kids. Least until I started dating you”, Jack was honest. Angel comes over and sits down next to him on the bed, smiling softly as she mussed with his hair that was already messed up from the pillow. “No one’s ready to have kids Jack, not even I was”, Angel told him some advice, speaking softly. “Didn’t you learn from others though? You had help as a single mother. Especially with all these friends, you have here”, Jack questioned. “Yeah, but that was after the panic of finding out I was with child. I honestly didn’t find out until about three months in until the bump became noticeable and Neo pointed it out”, she spoke the truth, smiling softly at the fond memories even if they weren’t entirely fond upon during the moment of when they happened. “What about finding out you were having triplets?”, Jack asked, full of questions since they didn’t get to sit down like this with how the triplets liked to poke their nose into a lot of their mother’s business. Angel laughs a bit, “oh, gosh… that was a nightmare and a half. I was definitely not ready to hear that news coming from Neo when she came to check on me during my seven months. I nearly had a panic attack with worry and wonder. Luckily Neo offered advice and many of my friends moved in with me to help me as I got through the pregnancy”. Jack looked to the floor seems to be processing the information he has gained from his lover. “So… have you official overcome the troubles of basic mothering?”, He asked after thinking. Angel snorted out a laugh that she tried to hold back, “wh-what? What gave you that ridiculous thought?”. She calmed herself before continuing to speak, “Mothering is not an easy task and has no basics. You may get ups and downs for the troubles, but nothing is going to prepare you for what a baby, toddler, child or teen will do. Especially a baby you created with someone else. Who knows how they will process their thinking or behave. Each one is different for sure and it’s definitely evident in Devin, Kevin, and Steven”. Jack smiles, “that… makes sense I guess. But that kinda worries me”. “Don’t worry, it’s normal to worry about children”, Angel jokes slightly but it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m still figuring out if Angel should have another kid or not. I did kinda plan on it a long while ago but I didn’t exactly set it in stone quiet just yet. Though I do know all the details for the new child, it’s like asking someone if they want another kid. It’s either going to be a yes, no or maybe. Sometimes it’s an accident to have another kid. Life is a mystery yet to be solved.
> 
> I may just have all of you decide since sometimes people need help with decisions especially when I get way too excited but am still unsure about something. That’s my opinion though. I’ll figure something out for how that decision will be made.


	8. Not Water [Zelda, Darren, & Bella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Zelda, Darren and Bella
> 
> Warnings: Swearing and Alcohol.

It has been a few days since the van has been used. Usually the only time it's used was when the head members of the household decided to give the kids something else to do rather than be cooped up inside the manor and woods surrounding it. Today was a little different since the kids were still away with Tyball and Walter in the fantasy world. So this gave time for the head members to do things together without the kids following right behind. 

“When can I drive?!”, Bella poked her head up the front excitedly, no sitting in her seat. “Sit down Bella and put your seatbelt on!”, Darren shouts back, elbowing Bella lightly to push her back from the front. He was driving at the time and Bella didn’t help by distracting. “I told you we should have used the duct tape”, Zelda muttered, looking at her phone while sitting in the front passenger seat. She wasn’t bothered by the usual behavior of their hyperactive friend. “It wouldn’t have worked, you know she can find a way out of it”, Darren replied, his eyes focused on the road ahead. Bella giggled, “I’m like Houdini!”. “Keep telling yourself that”, Darren sighed, already tired of Bella. They haven’t even been out on the road for an hour and Bella was already starting to get restless inside the confines of the van. 

Only a few minutes pass before Bella was at it again. “Hey! Hey! Are we there yet?”, Bella called up to her two friends sitting up front. Zelda looked up from her phone, “no”, then looked back down to the device taking most of her attention. This resulted in Bella whining loudly and moving in her seat. Bella still didn’t have her seatbelt on, and frankly it annoyed Darren when he had to glare at the girl through the rear-view mirror. He knew it would be a waste of breath to tell her the hundredth time, so instead Darren pulled over on the side of the road. On each side of the road was forest, so they weren’t near any civilization at this point in time. “Are we here?!”, Bella asked again, thinking they were here now that they stopped. “You just asked that”, Zelda looked up and back at Bella, before noticing they had stopped, “Why did we stop?”. “We’re letting Bella run around for a bit. So everyone out”, Darren replied, turning off the car and getting out the driver seat. Zelda and Bella did the same, both getting out on the opposite side of the driver’s. Bella was quicker, practically giving the van door whiplash as she pulled it open to just jump out and start running into the woods. “Don’t go too far! Just get your energy out for a bit”, Darren called out to Bella who already took off. He sighed as he could only see the blur of Bella running around, then leaned up against the van beside Zelda who was also watching their friend. “We shouldn’t have brought her along”, Zelda broke the silence between Darren and her. “We had no choice. It was either feel the wrath of Angel later or just deal with Bella”, Darren replied, knowing all too well he’d take Bella’s behavior over the wrath of the shadow immortal. “Your a fucking chicken”, Zelda remarked bitterly, taking a sip from her full water bottle. Darren glanced at her angrily, “I am not! I just have common sense”. “If your not scared, here. Drink this”, Zelda hands her water bottle to Darren. He was surprised by her actions rather than getting the usual harsh words. “Um… okay”, Darren who was confused, takes the water bottle. Looking into open cap to see what seemed like water. He even sniffed it, but it was odorless much like water. Thinking it was harmless, Darren takes a sip to soon regret it. He wasn’t much of a drinker and when he was he didn’t go for strong tastes. Zelda was the exact opposite though. She drank often and could tolerate any stronger and higher concentrated drinks even vodka straight from the bottle. The supposed water was bitter and strong, making Darren choke in surprise do to thinking the contents of the water bottle being water. Zelda watched he’s reaction with no emotion present on her face. Knowing he couldn’t swallow the drink due to rules on the road and his personal alcohol tolerance, he spat it out onto the dirt. “What the hell are doing drinking vodka?!”, Darren spat, quickly handing Zelda’s water bottle back. Zelda takes it back to take a good swig of the ‘water’ then gives Darren a glare. “How else do you think I can handle all the bullshit I have to deal with?”, Zelda replied. “I thought you just flipped everything off, not drink all the time! Is this why your always in a fowl mood?”, Darren questioned her, really trying not to find a way to get the strong taste out of his mouth. “I’m not always in a fowl mood, but when I am it happens to be quite often”, Zelda replied simply, pretty calm for her as she gets back into the passenger’s seat. Surprised from the events, Darren calls out to Bella to come back to the van before getting into the driver’s seat. Bella comes running back, getting into her seat and slamming the van door shut. “Don’t slam it! Your going to break something”, Zelda hisses as she hears the slamming sliding door right next to her ear. “Sorry, can’t help it”, Bella replied as she panted and buckled up to go. Darren starts the car after buckling up, then drives off to leave behind the past moment’s events. He has forever learned to not drink from anything Zelda has or offers him.


End file.
